The Unbreaking
by Expressive Express
Summary: Regina has to come to terms with the fact that the curse is breaking. She tries to warn Emma but it doesn't exactly work out


Regina could tell the time of the curse was coming to an official end and she was going to be the one to break it. It was all because she did something she was sure was never going to happen again after Daniel's death, she fell in love. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been the blonde savior that she had fallen in love with. Except it was and there was nothing Regina could do about it because once their lips touched everything would fall apart. To say Regina was scared would be an understatement, although very little of her fear was for herself. She was scared to think about what would happen to Henry and Emma once everyone remembered what she did. Ever since the relationship started they had all been one happy family, but after the town probably kills her they'll go on without her.

"Emma, we need to talk." Regina said through heavy pants of breath, it was very difficult to think straight while Emma was trailing kisses down her neck and unbuttoning her blouse.

"Later." She replied, pushing the fabric off of Regina's shoulders and onto the floor. "Right now I want you."

Regina groaned in pleasure as she fell against the soft cushion of her bed, Emma's hands ran up her back ridding her of her bra. Her mouth opened multiple times to speak, only for soft mewls and whimpers to slip out instead. It felt like she could feel Emma everywhere, her hands running up and down her body, massaging it in such delicious ways while her mouth found different ways to occupy itself. Regina's hand reached down, tangling into her thick blonde curls while the other gripped the pillow behind her head.

"Oh Emma." She whispered as the warm mouth moved lower and lower on her body, leaving a trail of fire behind.

"Let's get you out of these." Emma husked sexily, placing one last kiss of Regina's stomach before moving to pulls off her sinfully short black pencil skirt.

"E-Emma, we really need t-to talk."

"After." The blonde promised, moving herself back into her position between the mayor's knees. Her swift hands made quick work of the slick underwear, throwing them in some unknown direction.

"Oh fuck!" The brunette threw her head back, eyes clenched shut, as two slim fingers slipped into her wet channel. Emma smirked but moved her lips back up to capture the dusky nipple in her mouth. "D-Don't stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it." The savior replied, adding a third finger into the mix. A tan hand slipped down, gripping Emma's wrist for dream life as her hips ground down on the fingers.

"Emma!" There was nothing she loved more than hearing Regina moan and scream her name in the throws of passion. "I'm close!" She whispered as Emma began to curl her fingers and hit that perfect spot deep within her.

"I love you." Emma said as she stared down at Regina's gorgeous face twisted in undeniable pleasure.

"I-I love you too." As the words left her lips her eyes rolled into the back of her head and waves after waves of pleasure rolled through her body. Her body arched up pushing herself against her lover as much as she could. "Emma!"

The blonde hummed contently as she watched her girlfriend come back down to earth. Jumping at the opportunity Emma placed a sweet kiss on Regina's lips and the brunette unconsciously kissed back, not really thinking about the consequences in that moment. A bright light and a rush of magic seemed to course through them, even making a slight breeze. Regina ripped her lips away from Emma's, she couldn't believe what just happened.

"What was that?"

"That was the curse breaking." Regina sighed and pulled herself out of the bed and slowly began picking up her clothes that had been thrown around the room.

"The curse? You mean the thing that Henry's always talking about?" Emma sat up and watched her lover begin to dress with a grim expression on her face. "You know that's not real, right?"

"Yes it is." Regina said while buttoning up her shirt, of course it didn't have all the buttons. "I cursed everyone here and I was so scared that it would break that I made you think Henry was crazy and waited three months just to kiss you on the lips. Now everyone is probably on their way here and you need it leave."

Those were the words that caught Emma's attention, after all that she really expected her to just leave her. "What do you mean leave? If what you say is true then there's probably an angry mob on the way here."

"Exactly," In fact, Regina could already see a mob of people coming down the block from her bedroom window. "I don't want them to hurt you or Henry to get to me."

The blonde rolled her eyes but made quick work of throwing her clothes back on, being sure to grab her gun too. "If you think I'm leaving you to deal with this by yourself then you are out of your mind, Madame Mayor."

As much as Regina wanted to be angry or upset with Emma, she couldn't find it in herself to be. Instead a small smile slipped onto her face as the sheriff grabbed her hand and began to guide them to her front door. The couple gave one last smile to each other before opening the door and revealing themselves to the angry swarm of fairy tale characters.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret and David rushed through the crowd, pulling their long lost daughter into a hug.

"Mom!" Tears welled up in Regina's brown eyes as Henry wrapped himself around her in a hug, after he ran away to Boston she was scared to think about what would happen to their relationship. "I was worried that we were going to be too late. I thought they were going to hurt you."

Emma pulled herself out of the weird family hug, ignoring the hurt look on her "parents" faces, and forced herself in front of Henry and Regina. "Alright everybody, you are trespassing on private property! If you do not leave now I will not hesitate to throw each and every one of you in the jail cell and trust me it is not very roomy in there!"

"Are you serious?" Dr. Whale screeched in anger at the very front of the crowd. "If anyone should be thrown in jail its her!"

"Look I don't know how things worked back in the Enchanted Forest or whatever but in this realm Regina hasn't committed a crime."

"She casted the curse that brought us all here!" An unfamiliar voice yelled from further in the crowd.

"Are you telling me that you all hate it here? That you don't like having a permanent roof over your head, or not having to deal with ogres, or never having to be hungry, or indoor plumbing?" The savior asked and of course no one had an answer to her questions. "That's what I thought, now everybody get out of here."

And then there were five, Regina, Henry, Emma, Snow, and David. No one said a word, it was silence, they just stared at each other. Henry was tense, still not completely sure his mother wasn't planning on ripping out his grandmother's heart and Emma watched the people who were supposed to be her parents with a curious eye.

"I believe it's time for us to take our leave." The shorter haired brunette said before turning to leave with her husband. "Come on, Emma."

"Excuse me?"

"Well you can't honestly expect us to leave you here with the Evil Queen." The teacher said as if it as the most ridiculous idea that she had ever heard.

"Regina isn't evil!" Emma yelled furiously at the couple. "Just because she hasn't always made good choice doesn't mean that she's evil!"

"Emma, honey, she's the reason that we didn't get the chance to raise you. She's the reason that you were an orphan instead of a princess." David said, almost begging his daughter to understand their reasoning.

"Regina didn't force you to put me in that wardrobe, it was your choice! Don't try to blame someone else for your crappy parenting choices." The ex-queen grabbed the wrist of her girlfriend, hoping to have some form of a calming effect on her. The blonde's face was turning bright red in anger and frustrated tears pricked at her eyes.

"It's obvious that you're upset, we'll give you some time to cool off." Grabbing the hand of her husband Snow White walked away from her daughter.

The small family watched the famous couple saunter away with their air of pretentiousness going with them. Emma just chuckled and turned back to her girlfriend, discretely wiping the tears before they were able to fall. "Were they always that stuck up?"

"No one believes me until they see it for themselves." She replied with an amused smirk.


End file.
